Sun Hi Yumeha
Właściwie San-Hee Yumi Yumeha Osobowość San-Hee jest głośną i żądną przygód duszką. Łatwo ją rozproszyć i wytrącić z równowagi. Jest też bardzo kreatywna, a jej wielką miłością jest robienie kapeluszy oraz fotografia. Z początku może wydać się dosyć chaotyczna, niezdecydowana i egoistyczna, są to jednak pozory, bowiem posiada duże pokłady empatii. Łatwo ją też zranić. Czasem czuje się nie doceniana wszystko przez to, że ma dość dużą rodzinę, musi walczyć o uwagę często robiąc im na złość i nie słuchając niczyich próśb i poleceń. Śmiało patrzy ona na ludzi i na otaczający ją świat i z każdym gotowa jest walczyć w obronie swojego interesu. Wygląd San-Hee jest właścicielką długich, sięgających jej stóp czarnych włosów, które spina w dwie 'kitki', jej oczy są brązowe, a brwi różowe.Skóra duszki ma blado beżowy odcień, a jej nogi i ręce są przezroczyste. Relacje Przed przeniesieniem do Straszyceum San-Hee miała dużo znajomych. Nadal utrzymuje z nimi kontakt. Rodzina San-Hee jest córką Japońskiego ducha. Posiada również min. matkę, dwóch starszych braci, oraz starszą siostrę. W sumie jej cała rodzina liczy 719 duchów. Do Straszyceum chodzi jedna z jej kuzynek - Miusa Harumi. Przyjaciele Obecnie San-Hee przyjaźni się z Amelie Muroame. Dziewczyny poznały się w dość komicznej sytuacji. mianowicie było to kiedy duszka mieszkała jeszcze w Japonii. Pewnego lata San wybrała się na targi perfum, przebierała w buteleczkach, ale nie znalazła ulubionych. W pewnym momencie zauważyła flakonik od nich; trzymała je smoczyca, więc Sunny 'podpłynęła' do niej. Zobaczyła, że smoczyca ma przerażoną minę, więc San wytłumaczyła jej, że z jej znajomą nie stało się nic poważnego i że to tylko specjalna "umiejętność' perfum: hipnotyzują każdego, kto znajdzie się w ich pobliżu. Korzystając z kilku godzin zanim zaklęcie minie, duszki spędziły na zakupach i odkrywaniu uroków Japonii, w między czasie dziewczyny zaprzyjaźniły się, a gdy okazało się, że obie zostały przyjęte do Straszyceum, obie 'skakały' z radości. Również Cherry Cheedar i Genevieve Sequin-lux uważają duszkę za swoją przyjaciółkę. Ale jej najlepszą straszyciółką od niepamiętnych czasów jest Mia Pyramids. San-Hee poznała ją podczas wakacji (a dokładniej w lipcu) kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Spacerując po dworcu, San zauważyła dziewczynę o ciemnych brązowych włosach, miała przy sobie mnóstwo map. W końcu San-Hee przedstawiła jej się, ta powiedziała, że nazywa się Mia Pyramids. Duszka zapytała ją, dlaczego siedzi taka przygnębiona, na to Mia odparła, że przyjechała na wakacje do Japonii, ale nie ma pojęcia gdzie się znajduje oraz gdzie iść, a w informacji mówią tylko po japońsku. San zaprosiła Mię na poczęstunek w jej domu, a podczas drogi bardzo się zżyły. Niestety pod koniec wakacji Mia musiała wracać do Egiptu, a ich drogi się rozeszły aż do teraz. Znajomi Mimo iż się do tego nie przyznaje, duszka darzy sympatią Cassidey Purrmeow. Dobrzy znajomi San-Hee to także: Kala Orthus - łączy je podobny charakter i miłość do sztuki. Cloudia di Angelo - San pomogła jej przyjaciółce Florze uporać się z dręczeniem przez trzy szkolne złośnice. Wspierała ją także gdy ta pomagała Amelie ocalić jej honor. San ma także świetny kontakt z kuzynką Miusą Harumi. San-Hee ma dobry kontakt również z Yasiną Meerme oraz Genevieve Sequin-luxSheheryzade Njihun. Dobrą znajomą San jest także Sandra Nadolna. Miłość Wkrótce ^^ Zwierzę San-Hee jest jak sama mówi 'szczęśliwą właścicielką' motyla-maonarchy o imieniu Kiyomi. W przetłumaczeniu oznacza ono 'czyste piękno' Ciekawostki * Mimo iż jest duchem, czuć od niej zapach wiśni. * Jej drugie imię brzmi Yumi. * Jej ulubioną porą dnia jest wieczór. * Nigdy nie miała chłopaka ani nie była nikim zauroczona. * Sama szyje sobie większość ubrań, ale nosi je tylko na specjalne okazje. * Potrafi 'wejść' w ciało innego potwora, w przeciwieństwie do reszty jej rodziny.(oprócz ojca i dziadka) * Jej rodzina składa się min. z ojca - Naoshi, matki- Yayoi, brata - Chena, drugiego brata - Shane'a, siostry - Kimiko, babci - Rumi, dziadka - Mo, cioci - Saduko, wujka - Leahea, kuzynki -Miusy, kuzyna - Monoko, pradziadka - Yasaki, prababci - Sakury oraz 706 innych duchów. * Choć pisze w bio, że zatrzymała się na siedemnastu latach, jej wiek liczy ok.3567 lat. * Nie znosi ostrych potraw. * Każdy duch i każda duszka w jej rodzinie posiada własnego motyla. Na początku nie chciała mieć motyla za pupilka, ponieważ twierdziła, że to nudny gatunek; po długim wykładzie o rodzinnej tradycji ustąpiła i w końcu się zgodziła. * Jej rodzina mieszka w starej opuszczonej Japońskiej świątyni. * Jest najniższa, mimo że jest starsza od swoich kuzynów. * Jej rodzina od ponad 5000 lat hoduje drzewka wiśni. * Sanhee w koreańskim alfabecie możemy zapisać jako 써니, co da nam angielskie Sunny, czyli słoneczny. Natomiast kiedy zapiszemy to jako 산이 (wymowa jest taka sama), oznaczało to będzie "góry". * Jej rodzina od strony ojca pochodzi z rodu królewskiego, jednak Naoshi wybrał miłość zamiast korony i ożenił się ze swoją ogrodniczką Yayoi. * W swojej torebce nosi posegregowane kolorami i rodzajami guziki, i spinki do kapeluszy. * Jest maniaczką precyzji wszystko (jedzenie też) segreguje w zależności od :koloru, wielkości, rodzaju itp. * Z początku miała mieć na imię Sun-Hi. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|166pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce Pochodzenia thumb|leftJaponia, oficjalnie Państwo Japonia '''– państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Po czym ją poznać? * Czuć od niej zapach wiśni. * Zawsze spina włosy. * Ma na twarzy charakterystyczny makijaż. * Nosi przy sobie swój ukochany aparat. * Prawie zawsze nosi spinkę z kwiatem wiśni. Wystąpienia * Purrfekcyjny zapach (odcinek, seria 'Historie ze skryptów') * ABC Mojego stylu (odcinek seria 'Historie ze skryptów') * Duch i nas dwóch (odcinek,seria ' Historie ze skryptów') * Będzie słodko (odcinek, seria 'Cztery żywioły') * Czas na przerwę... w kawiarence! (odcinek, seria 'Cztery żywioły' postać w tle) * Potworna wymiana (Odcinek, Seria ''Cztery żywioły' postać w tle) * Geniusze (Odcinek, seria 'Cztery żywioły') * Przyjęcie Kostiumowe (odcinek, seria'Cztery żywioły') * Horror Game (film Pełnometrażowy) * 'On the trail of The Mummy '(film pełnometrażowy) * Howl in Weresaw (film pełnometrażowy) Drop Dead Diary '''Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: Fotografuję! Dzięki mojej precyzji i wyobraźni zatrzymuję najpiękniejsze momenty. Ksywka:Sannie, San, Wisienka, Sunny. Ulubione powiedzonka: Kawaii!, Boosko! W szkole najbardziej lubi:Zajęcia techniczne realizuje na nich swoje projekty. ...A najmniej:w-f po nim trudno jej się uspokoić. Zwierzak: motylek monarcha-Kiyomi. Nie rusza się bez: swojego aparatu i spinki z kwiatem wiśni. Sekrety jej pokoju: w swoim domu w Japonii duszka ma dostęp do prawdziwego strumyka, a na środku pomieszczenia rośnie krzew wiśni. Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Nie chciałabym być w twojej powłoce cielesnej, gdy dotkniesz mój aparat Cherry!Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Resztę (nie)życia zamierzam spędzić w przyszłości. Plik:Cytat2.png Galeria Rysunków San-hee by rm 2.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek San-Hee. San.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek San-Hee w pokolorowanej wersji. San-hee i kiyomi by rm.jpg|San-Hee i Kiyomi. San-hee by rm 1.jpg|San z parasolką. San fft.jpg|Sunny w Freaky field trip. San co.jpg|San w Claw officers (Na potrzeby filmu). San nfs.jpg|San-Hee w filmie Howl in Weresaw San sea.jpg|San-Hee w Scarlivy ever after jako Mulan. Galeria artów San-Hee.jpg|Oficjalny art San-Hee Yumehy. Sun-Hee Yumeha.jpg|Stary art San-Hee. San-Hee 3d look.jpg|'Filmowy' art San-Hee. San-Hee 'Horror Game'.jpg|W filmie 'Horror Game'. San-Hee 'welcome to mh!'.jpg|W filmie 'Welcome to Monster High!'. San-Hee 'Haunted'.jpg|W filmie 'Haunted'. San-Hee hiper hipster.jpg|Sunny w 'hipsterskiej' odsłonie. San-Hee NS.jpg|San w New scaremester. San-Hee egipt.jpg|San w Exchange Program: Egipt. San-Hee boo york GG.jpg|Sunny Boo York: Gala Ghoulfriends. San-Hee GSR welonka.jpg|San-Hee w filmie 'Podwodna straszyprzygoda' jako syrenia wersja welonki. San-Hee Gloom and Bloom.jpg|San-Hee w Gloom & Bloom. San-Hee Gloom Beach.jpg|San-Hee Gloom Beach. San-Hee Coffin Bean.jpg|San-Hee w ' Cofin Bean' San-Hee Fierce Rockers.jpg|San w 'Fierce Rockers' San-Hee Freak du chic.jpg|San-Hee w 'Freak du chic' San-Hee Dead Tired.jpg|San-Hee w 'Dead Tired' (Czyli w swojej piżamie). Galeria od innych Screenshot 2016-01-29-20-10-19 1.jpg|Od Esterwy. Japan.png|San od liścia. San-HeeTwilight Starlight.png|Od NickieID. Screenshot 2016-02-01-23-32-54 1 1.jpg|Od Esterwy. San doll.png|Od Melody76. SanHeeOdCzeko.png|Od Czekoo. San-Hee Basic od Sandomii.png|Od Sandomii Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes